Playing the Part
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Post-"Call me Leo Whiting" Pre-"Family" Leaving Vocal Adren. was the second hardest thing he had to do. Leaving Shelby, his second mother, was the first.But now, Jesse has a permanent place in Rachel's heart, and she in his.Can they make it?
1. Preface

**A/n: A continuation of "Call me Leo Whiting", yes this will be an AU. Jesse's POV again. I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

"You're doing _what_?"

For the first time in my life, I was intimidated. But I was not afraid. I wasn't afraid of anything.

I cleared my throat, rising my chin high as I spoke.

"I'm leaving Carmel High. I'm transferring to McKinley and joining the _New Directions_." I repeated, slower and clearer, looking Corcoran in the eye.

I felt the tension in the room - which was brought on when I simply stepped in and sang like the Saint I was - double. Everyone stopped talking, even the buzz of the spotlights seemed to quiet. Instantly, as the words left my mouth once more, Shelby clapped her hands and the stage lights dimmed.

Her footsteps echoed as she slowly walked down from her table.

I stood tall as we came chest to chest.

"You want to repeat that, one more time?" Shelby asked.

I shook my head. "You heard me. I'm not going to be your little spy anymore Shelby. I'm done. Having worked with you for almost half a decade now, since Junior High, I feel it's time to end our partnership. I also believe preforming espionage for information on your daughter is crossing a line of my morals. So, I'm leaving."

"This is about scamming Rachel?" My coach of five years threw her head back dramatically and scoffed. The other members of _Vocal Adrenaline_ didn't need to see the situation play out, I motioned them out as Shelby began to pace. "You're the one fooling her into thinking you care about her - Oh wait, is that what this is about? Are you falling for her, Superstar?"

Damn straight I was.

"I am. But I know this isn't right, it's as wrong as Beyonce and Lady Gaga's collaborations, and I need to put an end to this before it gets any worse," I continued, "but before I leave I need you to promise me you won't do anything foolish to compromise Rachel and I. Corcoran, you and I have history and I know you, so I need you to let this go without payback.'

I couldn't tell what Corcoran was thinking, her face was blank and void of any emotion for a moment.

She simply nodded once and with a wave of the hand, gestured toward the door. Silently telling me to go. Although, I felt the weight of deceiving Rachel lift from my perfectly worked shoulders, I knew that the chances that she would recoil would be high.

But I was happy, for the first time in a long time, it really felt as if I was truly happy.

Rachel and I hadn't spoken since trying for our first time. And I realised she most likely won't like my presence, therefore, I figured going to her with the news wasn't the best idea. Instead, I knew exactly what the right move would be. I just hoped Schuester wouldn't be too busy to see me.

But what I didn't know as I gunned it toward my new High School, was that I was right about Shelby, far too right.

As Romeo I was far from losing the wrath of the Capulet house.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for the kind feedback from "Call me Leo Whiting", I hope you guys like this start to the continuation of the one-shot. And just saying, I am quite aware of Jonathan Groff's sexuality, so please stop telling me about it. Please tell me guys think, I'd like feedback C: **


	2. Rough First Day

**A/n: Warning guys, jerk!Puck. Sorry. I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

"Who's the dude in the Edward Cullen jacket?"

"It's a coat."

"Whatever, who's the faggot?"

My fingers twitched as I fought to not whip around and pull a dramatic _Fast and Furious_ introduction with my fist. Instead I turned up the music on my I-pod a little louder, but not so loud that I couldn't hear the meat head motor heads and jocks. One I recognized to be from Glee club, Puck, I believe.

"Berry's new man. Use to be Carmel High's Justin Bieber. Just as cocky, just as gay. Most likely a spy. If you ask me-" I didn't hear his friends say anything "-Berry hasn't done any good since me, and she never will."

Noah Puckerman thought he had been good for my Rachel? I laughed at that as I continued to rummage through my locker. From what I understood, he and Rachel had only been together because the mother of his child - Quinn - and Rachel's old crush - Finn - had been together and they could not be with them. He never had any real interest in my Rachel, but Rachel did try. I wouldn't call that a successful relationship, but then again, Rachel and I's relationship was far from "Bradgelina" status.

But I left Carmel to change that.

_Slam. _

I clicked the lock back into place and swung my messenger bag on to my shoulder, then forced a smile.

Rachel had invited me to the choir room to dine with the more... neutral Glee members for lunch. I was a little taken back though, for she didn't seem happy about my first real day at McKinley. decided that if her friends would be civil with me, I could at least make the effort to befriend them. Though, really I would've like it to be just Rachel and I. I wasn't very keen on sharing. But, she desired their company and as Jennifer Aniston's_ F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ character "Rachel", my Rachel loved her friends as much as that Rachel did her group of Central Perk loiterers. And I would not take that away from her.

I took one of my ear buds out and lowered the volume as I approached the choir room. Ducking into the room, I found the few members of Glee gathered around the ex-cheerleader Quinn. From what I could hear from the hallway, her baby was kicking.

I came in lightly, quiet and careful not to disturb them. Setting my bag down by Rachel's, which was on the piano, I took a seat a considerable distance away from the group and waited for my presence to be noticed.

"She's going to be so pretty Princess Peach," the very boyish-looking, well dressed Glee member Kurt gushed with a reference the Mario game franchise. "If genetics play out in the little knowledge that I know of, she's going to look like Puck and act like you. Oh God, I cannot wait to se that little girl with his hazel eyes and dark roots - oh! And your amazing skin tone and lips! Gosh!"

Kurt did a 360 and grabbed Quinn's hands, spinning them both as everyone chuckled.

I wondered if I'd ever be close enough friends with them, for it to be acceptable for me to see, or even maybe hold her daughter when it was born. I found children interesting, beautiful little beings actually. Which, reminded me to hurry home after Glee and give my mother a break for watching my brother.

"Damn girl, I hope she can sang like you too! Mm-hm, maybe we try to get her on some R&B early and make her our own little Ke$ha. Know what I'm sayin'?" Mercedes laughed.

"Ya, I don't think so... I'll let her choose what she wants to sing, if she wants to sing at all." Quinn smiled and rubbed her abdomen affectionately, the future seeming to play out in her eyes as she looked tuned-out at the toes of her flats.

Rachel chimed in then. "Actually, exposing the baby to music while its in the womb can help stimulation and encourage the child's taste for music. As well as-"

I couldn't help but laugh aloud as they quickly changed the subject to me.

"Oh, Berry look it's your boyfriend! Hey Jackson why don't you come over here?" Kurt urged me, everyone else nodding behind Rachel's back as she turned to look at me.

"Actually it's _Jesse _but..." I shrugged the flub off and went to sit beside Rachel in the chair circle they were in. Leaning over to kiss her I smiled genuinely, "Hey Sweetheart."

I felt something off as my lips brushed her cheek instead of mouth. But, I shrugged it off and drew others in the circle either smirked, or chuckled to themselves about an inside joke I could rightfully assume was about the two of us. I cleared my throat and smiled at the rest of her friends, as I opened my bag from Subway and handed Rachel her Tuna and Diet Coke.

"I didn't ask you to get this for me." Rachel said, looking at the sandwich and drink as if disgusted.

"Well, I had a free fourth period, and just thought... Your religion isn't against tuna is it? I couldn't remember if it was pork, or chicken, or possibly peperoni. So I thought I'd steer clear of the animal meat and get you some fish. Are you allergic? I know that's rare, but I probably would've thought of that if these two cheerleaders weren't demanding the attention of the workers. Anything I can run and get you? I know a great deli that has a great tomato salad and-"

"Damn!" Mercedes cut me off. She slapped Rachel's knee, most likely not trying to hurt her but she flinched. 'This boy talks more than you! I didn't think it was possible."

"So, Jesse. We all had to formally audition for our spots in the _New Directions_, are you planning anything?" Kurt asked, his oddly perfectly plucked brow quirking at the "anything". The double meaning did not go unnoticed with the other members as well, as they chimed in with "Mm-hm" and skeptical stares.

I slipped my hand into Rachel's. "Actually no, not yet. Maybe you all could help me work something out?"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Mercedes scoffed, Quinn gave her a brief - almost comically quick and coordinated - high five.

I expected Rachel to defend me, but she continued to sit quietly eating her sandwich with her hand loosely in mine. I tightened my hand around hers, she simply squeezed it and relaxed the grip. My face fell a bit. Confused.

"Well, I suppose that's a "maybe"... Quinn, right?" I addressed the pregnant girl.

"Yeah?" The blond folded her arms over her baby bump, giving me a Cara from _Legend of the Seeker_ stare.

"Uh, how's your pregnancy going? Are you planning a baby shower?" I asked.

She flipped her hair and nodded. "Brittany and Santana are setting it up at my apartment next month, everyone's invited... Well, _almost _everyone."

"Burn..." Tina and Kurt touched fingers and made sizzling noises.

"Would you like a little experience with a baby at the house? I'd love for you all to meet my little brother Benjamin, he's only six weeks old. Kind of under developed for his age, but you know the late bloomers always turn out better than those over-developed kids." I said, showing them the picture of Ben from my wallet.

Rachel finally looked at me to see the picture and smiled softly. "He's adorable. The two of you have those dark waves."

I nodded. "My little star, we've been living with my uncle while my mother get's treated for her medical issues and my father teaches at Julliard. So is it all right if I bring him by?"

Quinn appeared thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, I guess. It's on the second Sunday of next month, you and Rachel should carpool so she can tell you where my apartment is."

"Yeah, we'll do that." Rachel smiled weakly.

"Cool."

The rest of lunch continued on fairly less tense, though I could feel Rachel's distance like Taye Diggs and Idina Menzel felt the closed-minded flames of fans that disapproved of their interracial marriage.

* * *

"St. James!"

I lifted my head reluctantly to face the person who had called my name. I felt Rachel's fingers clamp around mine. Apparently she saw the football players coming down the hall before I had the chance. They were lead, of course, by Puck.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed, actually trying not to speak with very much emotion at all.

Puck bounced the football in his hands off my forehead. I winced with anger flaring inside me. I held Rachel's hand even tighter, she squeezed it and placed her hand on my arm; telling me to not let it effect me. Noah did it once more to get me to stare him in the eye. "Quinn tells me you're going to the baby shower."

I nodded.

"Well, you're not. Know why?"

"No."

"Because I'm the baby's daddy and I'm going to be there, and I don't like you. So forget it and when my baby's born, keep your punk ass brother away from my daughter, your family fairy-assness might rub and I don't want him to give it to my girl and have her be soft." That didn't make a bit of sense. "Got that? Come on. Say something."

I looked Puck in the eye. His hate for me was clear on his face.

"I don't get it. "Know why?" Because you don't know my brother, he's six weeks old and there's nothing wrong with him, because he's an infant. And you don't get it because you're an idiot. If you don't want me to go, fine. I won't. Now get off my face and stop mugging me. I don't want to start anything, it's my first day and so I'm going to let this slide. Now. Step a side." I told him firmly.

Puck smirked. "Give me one reason not to kick your ass."

"Because you probably have one, or two strikes against you at the moment. Sure, you and your friends could kick my ass. But I am not above calling the police, and when I do, you'll go to jail and your friends will get strikes which will give them records. And what college wants football players with criminal records? Now, get out of my way Puckerman."

I pulled Rachel behind me as Puck stepped forward to square up with me, chest to chest.

He cracked his knuckles. "Can't snitch if you're in a coma."

"What's stopping you then?"

I took a stance as Puck drew his arm back and prepared to strike.

"Enough!"

Rachel came from behind us and pushed us apart. "Stop. Both of you. Noah, I know you're a good person and am upset about Jesse being here and with me. But, please. Stop."

Noah's eyes flickered from mine to Rachel's. It was like she had some kind of hold on him, for very reluctantly Puck backed down and turned on his heel. He punched a locker on his way out, his puppies of friends following at his heels.

"I'm sorry." I told Rachel as she leaned back against a locker.

She titled her head. "Why? You didn't start that. I'm sorry Jesse. I've been distant, I just.. Have prior romantic history with a few boys here, that could hurt you. Like Puck... Well actually, it's just Puck and Finn. And I just want to ease into this really slowly for their sake. Because they're still my friends, even if they're not being supportive."

But I care so much. I liked her so much, I just wanted to be with her. I wanted to hold her hand and hold her, kiss her like every other horn-dog tongue wrestling with their girlfriends in the student parking lot. I wanted one normal relationship before I graduated, and I wanted a long-lasting relationship with Rachel.

"Okay." I slowly let her hand fall from mine, relishing the warmth and feel as it faded away. Coughing, I straightened up and slipped my hands into my pocket. "I will see you tomorrow then."

Something in my chest seemed to ache as I began to walk down the hallway.

"Jesse..."

* * *

**Puck**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I beat the shit out of Figgins' car with my bat, taking my rage for that God damn faggot Jesse out on the stupid piece of metal.

It wasn't fair. The stupid Superstar was just playing her, playing them all and they welcomed him with open arms. Damn it. What was so great about him? I could sing much better and dance better than him... if I felt like it that is. Why would Berry break up with Finn for that loser? I should have kept her, I should have let Finn be my baby's daddy. I should have...

_Crack! Crack!_

The window shield was breaking, ha. But unlike Jesse, the car couldn't squeal on me. I wiped the sweat off my face with my shirt and twirled the bat before taking it to the bumper.

Matt and the rest had already gone home a couple hours ago, after we drained about three six-packs of beer. But I couldn't go home with my grandma there, for an old broad she had a pretty bad ass sense of smell. She'd rat me out then Mom would take away my wheels and the checks my dad sent every two weeks. And I needed that money since it wasn't a good time for pool cleaning, with the trees being bare and stuff, and the baby thing.

"Stupid Superstar, stupid Berry. Stupid Finn for breaking up with Berry... Stupid Finn for not doing it with Quinn and getting her pregnant... Stupid, stupid for getting Quinn pregnant..." Alright, so I was talkin' to myself in a parking lot, but who cares? Everyone does it sometimes... "Cept I bet they aren't doing illegal crap like me.

A nice topless, showy sliver Corvette pulled up beside me. A pretty hott lady was at the wheel, she kinda looked like Berry. Damn, I needed to stop thinking about Berry. I thought she was a MILF looking for her probably equally hott daughter. But it didn't mean I couldn't flirt a little, while trying to help her out, maybe help her out in more ways than one.

I strutted up to her car like the stud I was and laid my elbows on her rolled down window. I leaned over, bringing my face close to hers.

"Hey there, lost? Lookin' for something young with stamina, and maybe smokin' hott eyes?" I asked cockily.

Mrs. MILF took off her shades. Ah Hell! She and Berry even had the same shaped eyes! She looked me over, then over my shoulder to Figgins' mini Van which was now wreckage. "No actually, I'm looking for someone named Jesse St. James. Know him?"

What the Hell did all these Berry girls want with that dumb ass?

"Yeah, I know him. Stupid fag..." I muttered, turning back to finish destroying the Van.

"I take it you don't like him?"

"Hell no. He's arrogant, he's a show off, and he's probably fuckin' my ex." I said, hitting the Van with each word.

"Rachel Berry?"

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The MILF smiled. "I'm Shelby Corcoran, I think we might be able to help each other. Get in, let's take a drive."

"Puck, name rhyme with something that might give you an idea?" I wagged my eyebrows at Shelly as I threw my bag and Letterman jacket into the backseat, then jumped into the passenger.

Shelby scoffed. "No, not really. I'm not into the younger boys, not even if they look like man-children."

"You're loss."

* * *

**Jesse**

I felt like Anthony Hope after Judge Turpin found out about Joanna in _Sweeney Todd_. I couldn't really focus on the homework they gave me the night before, not between panning my routine for my Glee audition, and taking care of Benjamin. I couldn't even hit the high C.

"Hey, Superstar. Whoa, you look like crap." I looked up at Puck from under my bangs, I only felt like looking half as good as I usually did.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for this..."

He sighed. "I just wanna say I'm sorry about yesterday. I've been feelin' the pressure lately with the baby and so ya..."

Bullshit.

"Okay."

"Hey, so thanks for understanding. Huh, I'm having a lot of trouble with money and stuff. I'm just glad it's a girl, I mean if it was a boy I couldn't handle it. Boys are nothing but trouble, girls are easier, plus with a girl I can protect her and you know... treat her better than any of the girls I've ever known and junk. You know, "my little princess" stuff?" Puck blathered. But I sympathized, even if I didn't really believe him.

"No problem. Well, see you later."

I bumped my fist against the one offered to me as the bell rang. Closing my car door, I locked it and walked to first period. When I reached the school's front entrance, I heard a familiar angelic voice. Rachel sat on a nearby bench, singing.

_"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand."_

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her as we met each other halfway. Rachel wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her close into a tight hug. Kissing her forehead, I sang with her.

_"And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."_

Some stopped and stared as we began walking side by side to the threshold of the door.

Rachel offered me her hand, the way I had the day before, only I would gladly take hers. Being confident and fearless as I should have always been, I lace my fingers with hers.

_"I want to hold your hand..."_

I felt, at the moment we set foot into the hallway, hand and hand that nothing in the whole world meant more to me than that Rachel didn't care about anyone else's opinion. For me, and so she could be happy. For even Rachel Berry, selfless Jewish girl that helped homeless people on the weekend, had to be selfish at one point or another. As nothing could have meant more to me than Rachel.

I just hoped that when Shelby came around, Rachel and I would be strong enough to endure whatever she threw at us.

* * *

**A/n: Likey? No? Sorry, but I just can't see Shelby doing anything to Jess and Rach without help and I'm not quite sure Finn would stoop to the level Puck is. Anyway, just a side-note, this may be the prequel to my ficlet "Family" and the sequel to "Call me Leo Whiting". So, please tell me what you think. No flames though, I'm sorry, a lot of people love Puck. **


	3. Storm on the Horizon

**A/n: Update. I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

Jesse grinned wide as he and Rachel gained speed and glided past Brittany and Mike. Brittany squealed and called them out on foul play that never occurred. Rachel called back playfully, teasing Brittany for not having a boyfriend skilled as hers. Jesse then proceeded to show off a bit more and guided them to spin in a circle. Mike cackled when the two superstars toppled over after Rachel tried to skate between Jesse's legs.

"Ah, you all right Sweetheart?" he groaned, but laughed.

Rachel was shaking with laughter as they untangled themselves, the Jewish girl then got to her feet and helped her boyfriend to his. "Fine, but I think it might be a good idea to sit down for a little bit," she said pecking him on the cheek.

"You kids okay? Saw your spill." Mr. Shuester asked.

Skating past Kurt, and swiping his smoothie, Jesse nodded. The couple sat down at the table Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt were at. Rachel replied, "Yes we're okay. My backside hurts a little, but you know. "The show must go on". And Jesse, give Kurt his drink back, I'll get you your own."

"But it's mango..." His eyes were like a puppy's.

Rachel rolled her light amber eyes and handed Kurt back his blended treat. She tugged Jesse's ear playfully. "You're impossible. Apologise to Kurt, and get your own."

Jesse ran a hand through his medium, curly hair and turned to the gay teen, who was sipping on his returned smoothie. Jesse sighed and offered his hand as he spoke. "Kurt... I'm sorry I tainted your drink with my cold sore mouth."

Kurt's eyes bulged, Mercedes jumped back, and Jesse yanked his hood on and shielded Rachel with his body. Smoothie spewed everywhere.

"Ew!"

"Oh gross!"

"Kurt!"

"Jesse!"

"Kurt, it's in my hair!"

"Jesse, that wasn't funny!"

"Kurt, you are paying for my dry cleaning!"

"Artie's cute!"

Those present stopped what they were doing and stared at Tina. All except for Quinn, who was trying to get the smoothie out of her sweater. Tina flushed red and sunk a little in her seat.

"He is..."

Rachel apologised for her boyfriend and pulled him back into the rink. She whacked his head as she pushed him in front of her. Jesse was still laughing, he just couldn't resist a joke. He was having so much fun with the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline never did things like this. The group was accepting him, and he wanted to get Kurt back for replacing his shampoo with temporary hair dye the week before. And though she was scolding him, Rachel smiled and laughed a bit with him.

"That wasn't kind Jesse." She said, letting him hold her hand again.

Jesse skated opposite to her, moving backward while she skated normally. He tucked her long mahogany hair behind her ear and pecked her lips. "I know, but I'm a jerk, so I don't feel bad. Sorry."

"You're not a jerk, you just lack empathy," Rachel insisted, she stuck her leg out in an effort to trip up racing Matt and Puck, "you can be very sweet when you want to."

Half-smiling, Jesse could remember the sham of a good person he put on at the beginning of their relationship, and pulled her into his arms. Careful not to trip her. He agreed softly, "Yes I can."

"How about we get on the microphone and show this place what talent is?" Rachel gestured toward the karaoke machine, which was being a abused by an elderly Drag Queen-looking woman, who was belting out the lyrics to a Shakira song.

"Only if it's not musical related."

"You're no fun."

The Senior boy lead them to the machine, everyone seemed glad to see the Drag Queen-esqe woman go. Rachel reached for the menu, only to be picked up off the floor and set to the side. She huffed, sat down on her stool, and inspected her microphone. Her cross facade faded with a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hm... no Black Eyed Peas, ugh High School Musical... Micheal Jackson? No, let's not dishonor a classic. What about Lifehouse? Modern, not a horrible band. What do you think Rach?" Jesse asked.

"Sounds fine. Which song?"

"_Storm_."

"Okay."

The song started. Jesse cleared his throat and Rachel took a deep breath.

The rest of the Glee members looked on. Puck and Finn turned away at their duet; Puck took out his phone and began to to text, unable to take the sight, Finn on the other hand still uneasy about the situation. Artie turned to the boys who hadn't gone out with Rachel, and suggested that they do a group number after. Tina and Mercedes chatted about how nicely the couple's voices went together, and Quinn smiled at how happy they looked.

Jesse took the lead,

_"How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head..."_

He turned to Rachel, his hand tightening on hers, trying to feel the emotion of the song, trying to connect the meaning to a situation in his life. She smiled and took the next verse.

_"If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light." _

The lights, the people seemed to fade away. Jesse's show face grin disappeared as he could feel the story of the song impact as Rachel sang, he always was awed when she sang. They took the chorus together.

_"And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright."_

Mr. Shuester folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the rail around the rink. He watched his two leads perform, they were amazing, but something troubled him. It was Jesse, there was something off in his eyes. The ballad seemed to be striking a chord for the young man. Perhaps he was looking too into it, but Will was almost sure that maybe... maybe Jesse was feeling guilty for something. The song was about someone going through a rough patch, someone with baggage that was getting in the way of their happiness and finding comfort in the one they loved. He wondered, maybe Jesse really was a...

_"I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_  
_So why am I ten feet under and upside down_  
_Barely surviving has become my purpose_  
_Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface."_

Rachel touched Jesse's warm cheek, finishing her part. He was still participating in the performance, but she could see he was not there. His expression, the look about him, was... like he was scared. Of what, she wasn't sure, but he was afraid of something. Suddenly, as the ending came around, he closed his eyes and his hand held hers so tightly. She laid her head against his shoulder and squeezed his hand. He was shaking.

_"Everything is alright  
Everything is alright..."_

They finished together, and were generously applauded.

"Jesse?" Rachel looked up at him, his light green eyes were still zoned out. She said again, "Jesse?"

The Superstar blinked. As if nothing happened, he asked nonchalantly, "Yeah?"

Pulling him toward the tables, Rachel spoke, "Are you all right? You're shaking."

Jesse sat down on a tabletop, he blinked a few times, processing. He looked to concerned Rachel, then ran a hand through his hair.

He smiled falsely. "You're voice still gives me chills Rach, sorry I scared you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder, accepting the fake reason and choosing to wait until they were alone to question him. Jesse placed his chin a top her head and put a hand on hers. His heart was still beating quickly, he was still frightened of something; to slow his rapid pulse, he breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. After a few minutes, he was calm again and they began to chat casually about Artie, Matt, Mike, and Kurt singing N'Sync.

Unbeknown to the two Stars, Puck glared from across the room, fed up with his inability to skate and tired of watching everyone else so happy.

Even Quinn, who he observed having a gay ol' time at the pinball machines with Finn and Tina, seemed carefree. He really wanted to go over and yell at the blond, she was pregnant and acting like nothing was wrong. She should have been worrying about the baby, she should have not been at the rink, but working to have money when their baby came. How the Hell was she suppose to take care of herself, and their daughter, if she was screwing around without a care in the damn world? He wanted to just slap her across the face, move his stuff into her apartment, lock her up there and make sure she was taken care of until the baby came. After too, maybe.

But, watching someone as annoying as Jesse, cuddle up to a girl that use to be his, was rubbing Puck the wrong way. Jesse just was a little bastard that he couldn't stand. He was irritating, stuck up, and gay; like Kurt and Finn, rolled into one and timed by a thousand. It was literally killing him not to punch the pretty boy's face in and make Rachel go back to Finn. At least with Finn, he would always have a shot at getting her back if things with Quinn never got better.

Puck was done.

He flipped open his Sidekick and called the first number on his speed dial.

"Hey, Shelby, get over to the skate rink on Fourth Street. Let's get moving."

* * *

"-And I was all like, 'Girl please, you ain't gonna sing that Country trash around here. Uh-uh.' And she got up anyway and started belting out the Ken Chesney like there was no tomorrow! Kurt tell 'um!" Mercedes said.

"It's true, it was "Big Green Tractor" Hell. I almost died of embarassment because right after she was done, she just sat down at our table, as if nothing happened." Kurt drawled giggling, lightly slapping Jesse's shoulder as he laughed. "Ah, those silly Freshmen..."

**Buzz. Buzz.**

The attention of the group was directed toward Jesse, who's phone had virbrated. He waved the spotlight off, and flipped open his phone. His face fell, seeing who the message was from. He turned away slightly, shielding the screen as he read.

_"Superstar,_

_Why don't you take a breather from your little sham, and come talk to an old friend outside?_

_- Shelby"_

The little silver flip phone cracked a little under his tightening hold. Jesse cleared his throat and straightened up. He swiped his bangs to the side and excused himself.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"... I have to answer to my mother. It'll be quick . I just need to get her to let me stay a little longer." He replied.

When he reached the door, he realised that his hand was shaking. Jesse clenched his teeth together and took a deep breath. The storm was rolling in, and he was sure that they weren't ready to take it yet.

* * *

**A/n: Please let me know what you guys liked, or didn't like. Puck's a little crazy, I understand that and I intended him to be that way. His intentions aren't really to get back together with Rachel, but to make sure that if things with Quinn don't work out, he wants Rachel in his back pocket. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading C:**


	4. Forgiveness

**A/n: Update, just saying this is still AU, but follows after "Bad Reputation". Still jerk!Puck and redeemed!Jesse. I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

Jesse St. James will not cry.

_No_. I wasn't going to cry. I don't cry over petty High School things. No, I don't cry over a failed test, I don't cry over rejected college applications, I don't cry when people attempt to bully me, and I will not cry over a heartbreak. Not even if it is Rachel Berry who shattered my heart. I refuse to even shed a tear.

But I will be angry.

Yes, I _can _be upset, I can storm off and act like brat, a child. I can do that, I can do that because it_ is_ Rachel Berry who has broken my heart. I can because I left everything for her, I betrayed my mentor, the woman who may be her mother by blood, but was my second mother by bond. I left my team; that I was a part of for three years, that I took to the top every year. I put my trust, I put my time, my patience, and love in Rachel. And she used me.

... Almost the same way I was going to use her...

"Sorry, you can't have this any more Little brother." I took the Care Bear on Benjamin's shelf and put it in the small trash bag I had. My infant brother stared at me, with big newborn blue eyes, from his bassinet.

"Mm..." Benjamin cooed the fist - not in his mouth - clasping and unclasping in my direction.

"Because Rachel gave it to me, and as of the last two weeks, we are no longer a part of each others' lives." I replied to the questioned he appeared to be asking.

I snitched the bag closed and threw it in the corner as I sat down on the rocker beside his little bed; still fuming, I smoothed my hair back and sighed in frustration. Perhaps I should have used her, broke her like Shelby wanted me to. Stuck to the plan, at least that way, I wouldn't have such an ache in my chest. I wouldn't be thinking about sitting on the sofa with frozen yogurt, and watching a sad movie. Maybe I wouldn't love Rachel so much.

_Lies_.

No matter what, I couldn't deny, even if I was angry, that I had been infatuated with Rachel since we met. Even if I had stayed with Shelby and decided to fool Rachel, I would still have fallen in love with her.

Benjamin cooed again, I caressed his soft hair and rested my hand on his round belly.

She may not have thought that I minded if she used all three of her exes in the video, I would have understood if she had been honest about it. But she did not inform any of us; well, not Finn or I, Puck I was not clear on. Rachel wanted to make some reputation for herself, I would accept that. However, she did it by looking like a slut. And I will never accept that.

I flipped my phone open and looked at all the text messages and missed calls; from Rachel, if you could not keep up. They all asked for forgiveness and another try.

Snapping my cell closed, I wondered if I could forgive her.

_"You're not fooling them Jesse, you're an actor but not that convincing. And karma is going to come back and get you in the ass for deceiving her at the beginning. Rachel will figure it out, or one of her friends will, and when they do: you're the one who's going to get hurt. Remember that."_

What Shelby said that night, at the bowling alley, resounded in my head. I wanted it to stop, because she was beginning to be right.

Yet, what another - though illegitimate - Corcoran had told me later that night, also ran through my head. And instead of a foreseen warning, her words were comforting and assuring to my shaken condition.

_"You know, it's okay to be afraid of singing in front of my friends," Rachel said. We laid side by side on my bed after bowling, I was flat on my back and she was on her side, facing me. "You were scared and nervous, and that's okay. I mean, though they aren't as good as your old friends, you still want a approval from them. It's okay, I understand." _

_I sighed and stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. Making circles on her soft skin. I said, "I'm not afriad of them Rachel. I'm afraid of you, I'm afraid for you."_

_"Why are you planning on hurting me?" She titled her head and continued to run her fingers through my wavy hair._

_"Not intentionally." Truthfully, I confessed, shaking my head. _

_"Then don't worry about me. No matter what happens to me, I'll stay care about you and nothings going to change that," Rachel smiled and kissed me, then whispered, "don't be afraid, I'll protect you." _

I balled my hands into fists.

She promised me that even if I hurt her, she'd stand by me. But never said anything about hurting me. How could I trust her to protect me, if she was the one hurting me? We were in so deep, we were so damaged...

But I still loved her.

Benjamin took my hand and popped my index finger into his mouth, his Winnie the Pooh pacifier forgotten. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his flushed forehead, the way Rachel had to done to me. Silently, I promised the drowsy baby the same protection she could not grant me.

"You think I should forgive her?" I asked Ben.

"Ah," Benjamin replied, his eyes bright and shining.

Exhaling slowly, as if breathing out my frustration and pain, I nodded. "Okay..."

I wanted Rachel back, however, I knew that I had to tell her the truth before anything else happened. I needed to tell her about Shelby.

* * *

**Puck**

I was feeling good as Hell. Quinn was starting to warm up to me being her boyfriend, and Shelby's plan had worked; Rachel made the video with me, Finn, and that Dip shit Jesse. Now Rachel was safely in my back pocket and Jesse was most likely on his way back to Carmel.

"Puck, stop trying to grope me." Quinn snapped. Damn, hormonal bitch. "Seriously."

"Fine." I took my arm off of her. "I bet your mom would let me do it... Hell maybe she'd be pregnant if you weren't home and she was when I cleaned your pool."

She slapped me. "That's horrible Puck. Shut up, you're so gross sometimes. All you think about is getting together with peoples' moms. Disgusting, I'm afraid for your own mom when you get done with everyone else's."

"Yeah whatever."

Okay, so she was still touchy about me grabbing her boobs, but hey we made out like all the time. I bet I could have gotten her into bed pretty soon. I wondered if the baby would be okay though...

We came into the auditorium, took our seats, and started chatting away with everyone else.

I started telling Matt and Mikey a fake story about me doing Finn's mom, and Quinn went and talked about girl stuff with Kurt and Brittany. It was like ten minutes later when Jesse came in, he didn't have his pussy puppy doing face anymore. I guessed he wasn't being a bitch anymore, and finally pissed off. He went and sat down next to Finn, they shook hands. Pussies, they almost fucked the same girl, can't be friends after that. Rachel came in with Tina a few minutes later.

Rachel looked kinda hot, I could almost see up her skirt. I was fuckin' glad she wasn't with Jesse, I really wanted to sleep with her. Maybe I could have get her on the rebound this weekend...

Once some of the band showed up, Shuester called our attention; Jesse was going to do his official audition, damn Prick. They were interrupted by Berry.

"-Wait, if I could go before you, I'd be really grateful. Please." She asked, getting to her feet.

Shue looked at Jesse. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure..." St. James replied quietly, making eye contact with Rachel. I wanted to put him in a coma.

Rachel smiled and motioned for the band to start. Brittany, Santana, Quinn got up to back her up. As a bluesy, jazz melody began to play, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"I don't wanna spend another day,_  
_ Pointing fingers while I'm placing blame,_  
_ I'm no angel, imperfect myself, cos baby I am only human,_  
_ and I don't wanna put it all on you,_  
_ I admit I did some painful things its true,_  
_ and I'm sorry for them, no making amends,_  
_ for always thinking I was innocent."_

Fuck. Me. Sideways. Berry was singing to Jesse. She danced over to him and Finn and locked eyes while she did a spin and sat down beside him, her arms around his shoulders.

_"Starting today, I'm gonna change,_  
_don't wanna make the same mistakes,_  
_cos I can see a new horizon,_  
_the ice around my heart is melting,_  
_and the hurt I feel is slowly dying,_  
_now I'm, no longer crying,_  
_the bridge we burnt is being built again,_  
_its leading to a new beginning,_  
_and it may never be the way it was,_  
_and thats because I'm talking about forgiveness,_  
_forgiveness, forgiveness, forgiveness."_

Jesse's face was expressionless as Rachel serenaded her. Rachel followed him as he got to his feet and went to stand centerstage in front of us. She grabbed his hand, apparently afriad of what he was going to do. Everyone else, including me, was wondering what was going on.

Superstar St. James motioned for the band. The music changed abruptly, the lights changed and Rachel's back up singers retreated to their seats. Jesse turned his to Rachel as the cello prelude started. When it was over, it gave way to the crashing orchestra-sounding bridge.

He whurled around, gesturing to Berry as he sang.

_"Tell me what you want from here_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_This time, don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."_

The rest of the guys began to join in with Jesse. It was Hell to see them all take his side. I thought it was Bros before Hoes. Jesse being a secret chick, I thought it would apply to him. Traitors...

_"My god, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And everyday I see the news all the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises just write it into an album_  
_Singing straight, too cold_  
_I don't really like my flow no so."_

Rachel took Jesse's actions of singing to her, dancing with her, and lifting her up and holding her as accepting her appology. She smiled as he smiled. It was like a High School Musical scene; not that I have ever seen High School Musical, because High School Musical is gay, like Jesse... But seeing them make up made me want to puke.

I got out my phone as Jesse and Rachel's performance continued.

* * *

**Rachel**

_"Oooh_  
_Got no reason, got not shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me dis-appear_  
_I'mma tell you everything..."_

Jesse promised me with the last line, he dipped me slowly and brought me back up with the end of the song. Our lips met and everything felt okay again. It was like we were P!nk and Carey Hart, getting back together after a huge fight.

All of our friends applauded at the end of our show. Mr. Shuester clapped and commended us.

"Good job guys, excellent. I'm glad you two worked everything out. Now, do you all think that Jesse has earned his place in the New Directions?" Without a doubt, but with my respect and eternal apology for hurting him.

My Romeo and I sat down together, holding hands, after receiving a very positive response. To my surprise, Finn smiled at us and moved so I could sit in his place, by Jesse. I smiled back and mouthed thanks.

"It's good to have you beside me again," Jesse whispered as the meeting went on.

The flutter he always caused in my chest returned. "Same here. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

His beautiful saint face was serious. "But we have to talk Rachel, I need to tell you a lot, all right? Before we go any farther, before you really take me back. And... it involves your mother. But you have to swear, that your promise to be with me no matter what, is true."

My mother? I didn't even know who she was, how would he? Where was going with this?

Perplexed, I nodded.

"Of course."

-Yet, something in me said I would regret my decision.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the cliffies. Thank you all for reading C: No flames please.**


	5. Looking Up

**A/n: Sorry for not updating in a while. Set after _Theatricality _and AU _Funk_. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_"Please leave Jesse."_

_"Rachel..."_

_"Jesse I need you to leave."_

Everything came unraveled then. He had told her the truth and given her the tape; then she casted him away without any closure. She knew it all now, and he had to live those seven days unaware of what would come. Scared and sorry for himself. Worried, that his bit of treachery was enough to overpower her feelings for him. And it scared Jesse to death.

He was sitting at the piano, when she called. He wasn't playing and he wasn't singing. He was simply sitting and staring at the keys; the smooth, clean, ivory keys. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, at first he didn't think it was real. Having checked the device every fifteen minutes in the last three days. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him again. But after a few buzzes, he decided he wasn't insane and picked it up. Thinking it was Shelby, angry maybe, because Rachel didn't accept her.

However, it was Rachel. And Jesse couldn't have been more relieved.

His hand shook when he pressed the answer button, and the sleek cellphone could barely stay close enough to his ear due to his trembling. His voice was gone and his throat was dry. Luckily, Rachel was the one who talked in the relationship.

"Can you come over?"

He nodded once, as if she could see him. Jesse swallowed the dryness of his throat. "Yes."

Rachel's fathers weren't home; away on Sunday night Date-Night he presumed. When she opened the door, she smiled at him. He tried to return it, but his nervousness had taken his voice, his heart, and his thoughts. Sensing his predicament, Rachel invited him in and the two of them sat down in the den.

The wavy-haired boy's mouth quirked up in a smile as Rachel's hand slipped into his, and he could feel a bit of reassurance in the gesture. But after a moment of silence, the smile faded and he bowed his head.

"You're going to break my heart again, aren't you Rachel?" He murmured.

"I think you should go back to Vocal Adrenaline Jesse..."

His heart dropped into his stomach. Jesse nodded. "I understand."

"-We both think you should go back to Vocal Adrenaline Kid." Shelby emerged from a deeper part of the house, she carried a bowl of Kettle Corn and a six-pack of Diet Coke. Passing by the sofa the teens sat on, she tucked the soda under her arm and ruffled his hair. "It wouldn't be a good idea for the star-couple to be on one team. Distractions, distractions. Being on opposite sides would make for better performances."

Jesse blinked, processing. His face hand tightened around Rachel's. "We-?"

"-Not breaking up. Not anytime soon." Rachel pressed her forehead against his, smiling her Rachel smile. A kernel bounced off her cheek. "Shelby, really? You make such a fuss about not feeling up to being a mother, and then you chide me for being close to my boyfriend?"

"Hey, I'm new at this Kid, but I'm a quick learner. You got that from me Sweetheart, now you two scoot over so we can get this movie marathon moving." Shelby settled herself between the two teenagers, smiling smugly to herself.

Rachel exchanged a look with a very relieved Jesse, she smiled at him and reached for his hand to hold behind her mother's head. The act didn't go unnoticed, Shelby reached behind her with a free hand and brought theirs to rest on her lap. Obviously to monitor them. Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling though.

"Maybe you just should have thrown the tape away Jesse."

"And miss a family night with my two favorite women? Oh no, I'd never..."

* * *

**Puck**

**

* * *

**

Shelby freakin' dropped the ball. So pissed.

She promised me that she could get Jesse Boy back to Carmel and now she was all Mommy-and-Me with Berry, and it was all good with Jesse. Fuck her. Fuck them all. I was over it. Everything, I had my daughter and I had Santana and Mercedes on call.

The bull shit thing though, was that I had to watch Jesse and Rachel at the baby shower. Man...

"Puck, will you help me put up the banner please?" Kurt asked me in his gay little voice, I kinda was use to it, but I still felt the need to punch him in the face.

Sighing, I helped Finn's little gay brother hung up the banner outside Quinn's apartment door. I was still kinda peeved that she moved out, but hey, she liked bacon and my mom couldn't stand her eating pig. As long as I got to see my baby girl when she was born, I would be happy.

"It's a little crooked," Finn commented, titling his big stupid head to the side.

"Yeah, yeah your fag brother's lacking on his side." I said.

Kurt frowned and tried to reached up to put his corner of the banner to the height mine was. Even on the tip toes of his bedazzled high tops, Poor Faggot couldn't reach. I rolled my eyes, "Finn just get it for him Man."

"Dude shut up," Finn took the banner from Kurt and patted his shoulder, "it's okay Kurt."

"Okay enough bromance, just help me put up the damn banner, for real." I grumbled, tacking my side in place. Once the darn thing was secure, Finn and I carried in the ladder and Kurt went out to get more cups from my car.

Mike, Brittany, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes were all at the party already, helping out. Santana wasn't really on good terms with Quinn, and Matt was sick, they weren't coming. And Shuester would be late, so it was gonna be a sorta small party I guess. I didn't know, all the parties I went to, I was drunk and in the back room doing some MILF.

I flopped down on Quinn's tiny sofa and kicked my feet up. Everything was pretty much done, I decided I deserved some rest, so I grabbed my soda off the coffee table and looked around. Tina was sitting on the other side of the room with Quinn and Brittany; Quinn and Tina were trying to explain to Britanny that a "baby shower" was just a party, and there was no real bathing of a baby. Dumb ass Blond.

As I scratched my head and felt around for the mole my mom had been so freaked out about, I realized something was missing.

"Hey, where's the beer Mike? You said you'd get some from our old lady." I asked the Asian.

Mike stopped kissing on Brittany's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. Nervous. _Little prick_. No alcohol! He confessed, "My-my mom and dad haven't been... like happy lately so they don't get out of the house too much; and I couldn't get any. Sorry Man."

"Dude Mikey! Come on!" I groaned.

Mercedes walked by and dropped a pillow over my face. She laughed, "Like you need any alcohol, you're getting up for karaoke anyways."

"Hey I caught some _rising _stars." Kurt strolled in - chuckling to himself - with Rachel and Jesse, and Jesse's little brother.

Everyone went about their hellos, I waved.

"Hi guys, ready for regionals?" Rachel asked, sitting down with Jesse and his brother, on the couch opposite to the one I was sitting on. She looked happier than she had ever been; I kind felt happy too... even if she was with Jesse. I kind felt good that she was happy.

I guess I could stand them being together, I guess. I mean, they really looked happy together. The way Jesse was holding her hand to his chest and the way she was looking at him. His little brother between them. They looked like a family. I wanted that. Not Rachel, I figured, it wasn't Rachel that I wanted. I wanted be to have a family and to love someone...

Huh. It's weird.

* * *

**Rachel**

* * *

Jesse hadn't said a word since we left his house with Ben.

I flexed my fingers over Jesse's chest as I talked to Mercedes and Brittany. It was strange, without any secrets between us anymore, I felt so close to him. I felt a need to always be close to him. Not in a Bella Swan obsessive way, but... it was wonderful.

Quinn as opening presents by the time Jesse spoke for the first time. He was cradling a fussy Ben against his shoulder when he leaned over speak. "Which one's yours? The one with the kitten gift wrap?"

"How did you know?" I asked with wide eyes.

He pointed to my sweater. I was wearing another article of clothing with my chosen agile... I flushed red. But he smiled and pecked my cheek. "And I know you love kittens. A trait I find genuine and lovable. Though, I'm a dog person."

"Berry, I love this! Beth is going to look really cute..." Quinn said, picking up the white cat-ear cap and mittens I had gotten for her. When she thanked me I leaned over and hugged her awkwardly. Jesse went to her side after, and placed Ben in her arms.; helping her position her hands right. Quinn titled her head and asked him, "hi little guy. Jesse, what is this?"

"A baby Quinn. My gift," Jesse half smiled, "one of them anyways. My first gift is a lesson for holding a baby. And my second," he pressed a small box into her hand, "it's Yiruma. It puts Ben to sleep all the time. You'll need to sleep some time."

Everyone cooed at the affectionate scene; most of them surprised that Jesse was capable of being sweet like I knew he could be.

Quinn's eyes watered as she jiggled Benjamin, who was squirming, and tried to hold both gifts. Jesse took the CD from her, Puck gave Jesse his seat beside Quinn, and Jesse put his arms around her to help soothe his brother.

"Thank you Jesse," Quinn gave him a side hug, "and thanks for getting back together with Rachel. We were getting tired of her being so mopey. She makes the ugliest faces when she cries you know? So don't do it again."

"Hey!" I shouted.

Despite my outburst, we all went quiet for a while after, memorized by the cuteness-

- Until Brittany spoke up, "Hey Jimmy, can I hold him next?"

"NO!"

Almost all of us shouted before Jesse could register an answer. For obvious reasons...

Jesse laughed. He motioned us to simmer, "It's Jesse and don't worry, I'll hold your hands so you don't drop him. Not that I don't trust you - actually, that's a lie. I actually don't. Sorry."

"Oh, I totally get it, it's cool. My mom let me hold my dog Lacey's puppy once and I dropped him. He's got a limp now... probably why he won't share his bone-shaped cookies with me... But thanks for being honest Jimmy." Brittany grinned and nodded vigorously. I hugged her and corrected her again.

"It's okay Brittany, don't worry about it." Jesse replied, helping Quinn rock Benjamin to sleep.

Half an hour or so later, Mr. Shuester arrived, we were done passing Ben around like a football, and we finished opening the presents. And by the end, we were trying to come up with songs for regionals.

"Let's do Linkin' Park." Finn suggested; whispering since he held sleeping Benjamin.

"No." Artie said.

"Why?"

"Because Linkin' Park is stupid."

"Kings of Leon is stupid."

"No they're not, at least they don't scream about cutting."

"At least Linkin' Park won an MTV award."

"Kings of Leon won a Grammy and an MTV award."

"... Dude just 'cause we're cool now, doesn't mean I won't throw you in the trash for being wrong."

"Guys, we're doing neither." Mr. Shuester silenced them. I happily thanked him for doing so. I disagreed with both Artie and Finn, we needed something meaningful and true. Neither band applied to the fact that we would lose everything if we didn't win. "I had an idea, at the beginning of the year we only had a few people and we sucked. But do you guys remember the first song we sang?"

I brightened, "You want us to sing _Don't stop Believing_?"

"Yeah, Journey. That's what we're doing. Better, bigger, louder. We're gonna show those overrated show tune singers what we're made of-" he paused and turned to Jesse "-no offense."

"None taken."

Mr. Shue rallied us up the next fifteen minutes, with those not present on speaker phone of course, and by the time we all got up to give Quinn her present, we were united and strong.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked Finn as he received his little brother.

"Well, this was just for Quinn. But since you didn't know about it, and we kinda need to say goodbye. Shelby told Mr. Shue that you were going back to Vocal Adrenaline. But we kinda wanna let you know we liked having you in our Glee family; and we're gonna sing for all three of you guys. To cheer you guys up." Puck explained.

Quinn smiled, "Three?"

"You, the baby, and Jesse." I said, squeezing Jesse's hand before I went to stand in the center of the room with the others. "Okay guys: five, six, seven, eight."

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.._." The boys began

"_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_  
_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind..._" Finn sang first.

Mr. Shue danced around the back of the couch Quinn and Jesse sat on, he wrapped his arms around both of them while the rest of us harmonized.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move with that baby ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister and Rachel's kisser, I know y'all don't want to miss a single thing she'll do...tonight_  
_Hey, hey, hey hey, hey._"

I couldn't help but laugh at the rephrase, trying my best to keep up with everyone. Finn ruffled my hair and Kurt patted my hand. I stood up as Mr. Shue gave me the cue.

"_The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_  
_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_  
_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_  
_I want the world to see you be with me_."

"Dang White girl, you got some nerve sayin' "Gangsta" and "Thug"." Mercedes chuckled. I smiled.

Jesse suddenly joined in, letting Quinn hold Ben. He took one of my hands and one of Tina's, he pulled us both into a sort of dance.

"_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_."

We all linked arms and joined hands to finish. Surrounding Quinn, the reason why we were there. Only, out of consideration for her eardrums and Benjamin, we lowered our voices.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight._  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight..._"

Standing there, looking down at Quinn and around at everyone else, I felt like we were ready for regionals. And holding Jesse's hand. I knew that he and I were ready for anything. Even if we would be competing against each other.

So, later that night when were innocently, relaxing on his bed, I linked our fingers together and told him: "I love you Jesse Kirby St. James."

And for the first time, he looked over at me, a kiss curl clinging to his forehead and replied, "I love you too Rachel Monica Berry-Corcoran."

I scooted over closer to him and laid my head on his chest. But my smile turned to a frown when he said:

"-And I want you to know that. Because I don't think I could leave without telling you." He spoke softly, petting my hair.

I sat up. "Leave?"

"Rachel, after regionals - after school's out, I have to go to California..."

* * *

**A/n: One more real chapter guys, it'll be an AU counterpart for the season finale. And there may also be an epilogue. For those who have kept reading, thank you for being so patient with me. And for those who have just joined in on the fun, thanks for being interested C: **

**Feed back is always appreciated. No flames please.**


End file.
